Damona Rivalle
"I'll drown everyone in the darkest, blackest mud!" - Damona G. Rivalle Desd'amona Galatea Rivalle', (Often shortened to Damon) Is one of the most powerful Witch-Hunters in history, as well as one of the oldest. She is the younger sister of Juno Rivalle. She was a major antagonist during The Descendants Saga and a minor antagonist during The Soul Drive Insurrection. Though her origin is unknown it is implied that she is from ancient rome. She is the Soul Host of Nebula Black, and is aligned with The Bloody April. It is implied that she is originally from Ancient Rome. During The Descendents Saga, Damona was lead to the Country of Grace's Crown Jewel, New Baskerville, by order of The Bloody April. This initially lead to her short term capture and her defeat at the hands of the 104th Class and her former ally, Elizabeth V. Leonhardt. Unfortunately she had acquired what she came for and discovered the location of the previous Witch-Hunter's leader, Evelyn Ouroboros. Shortly after she discovered the location of Evelyn she reported the location back to her sister. Moments after she was rescued and freed by some of the new Witch-Hunters. She was then given a new task and went backwards in time to Salem. During her time in Salem she met two Soul Hosts, Gabriela E' Da Soulus and Zed Hart Del Varr. Under her orders from Juno she had helped them master their abilities and tricked them into revealing them leading to their untimely deaths. She is scheduled for a re-appearance during the hiatus as 2017 is considered "The Year Of The Witch-Hunters" Personality "Hello, Sister..." - Damona G. Rivalle Damona has exhibited a rude and egotistical personality, especially towards powers who serve December. She has shown to have a Royal Disposition, being arrogant and sarcastic, often showing little to no regard for human life. She often uses humans as toys, using them for her own goals then discarding them. She doesn't regret what she has done or show pity for her actions, often even distorting the timeline more than it should be. She has often killed people simply to prove a point, this usually arises whenever someone comments on her lack of empathy. She has also been shown to be sadistic, preferring to kill powers with unconventional weapons. She has stated that her favorite weapon has to be either with doors or bed posts. When it comes to her fellow Witch-Hunters she treats them as a team, despite her self destructive tendencies that often force the other hunters to save her. Despite this Damona seems to be a very vengeful person, something which is deeply ingrained in her core. Even though she has been repeatedly stated to be dangerous and unpredictable, she has a soft spot for Soul Hosts. Even going as far as helping them learn and control their abilities. Appearance "She is as bewitching as she is mad, to fight Damona is to welcome a painful and gruesome death." - Santanico Grace Damona possesses black hair which hangs just over his ears, which is usually a casual mess. It compliments her astoundingly beautiful, intense, light green eyes. Coupled with her beautifully pale skin and definitive facial structure she is often revered as an unrivaled enchanting Visage. Usually favoring darker clothing; she adores tight v-neck black shirts, and boots underneath darkened jeans. She loves designer clothing, especially leather jackets. She is rarely ever shown without her custom made jackets. If it isn't custom made she refuses to wear it. When she meets with her other Witch-Hunters for important meetings she often dresses to the nine. Refusing to wear feminine clothing she'll often wear a black or wine red suit. Beneath all of her clothes however she has a tattoo of chains moving along her abdomen and a tattoo on the back of her right shoulder which says "Roma Invicta!" (Rome Unconquered) Abilities Witch-Hunt As a Witch-Hunter Damona has a set skill which she employs and uses to her favor. Power Sense - A Witch-Hunter has the ability to sense and feel the presence of other powers. Being drawn to them. Similar to bloodborn when they haven't killed in a while they'll feel an intense urge to do it. When in the presence of another power it becomes hard to control their actions as they naturally prey on powers. Potestas - (Might, Power, Control in Latin) ''A Witch-Hunter has enhanced strength beyond that of a normal power. Much like Bloodborne, their strength increases with age, however unlike a Bloodborn there strength also increases a bit for every power that they kill. In addition, every time a Witch-Hunter dies and comes back, they become physically stronger.) 'Verum' 'Sempiternus' - (''Everlasting, Eternal, Perpetual, Endless in Latin) A Witch-Hunter is cursed to never die, to forever be a servant of The Bloody April. If a Witch-Hunter is "killed" they will be revived six hours later. If their body body is disintegrated or erased from the world they will be reborn from the nearest volcano or graveyard. Exceptionally strong artifacts of December can deliver a true death to a Witch-Hunter. Noticeably Power Hunters and imbued weapons can do it as well. Prime Power Dark Matter''' - Damona encases her forearms and her legs in a pitch black darkness. The darkness seems to leave a burning effect to those struck by her physical attacks. '''Pitch Black Morningstar - Damona condenses a ball of darkness in her palm throws it into the air before kicking it at a target. Once the ball reaches a target it explodes burning all things around it within a seven foot distance. Black Heart Primal - Damona, while under the effects of "Dark Matter" Condenses all the darkness surrounding her limbs while simultaneously creating a "Pitch Black Morningstar" within her right hand. She then reel's her hand back while crushing the ball of darkness, encasing her hand in the Dark Matter. In that moment she steps forward and delivers a devastating backhand. The moment her arm fully extends and her punch connects, she crushes the morningstar adding a massive explosive force to her attack. The force of the attack seems to be enough to shatter mountains. ''Nebula Black 'Nebula Deadstar, Black Hole Sun' - Damona's ΩUltimate. Damona lifts her hand upwards to the sky and condenses a ball of pure darkness. With the help of Nebula, who channels more power into it keeps it stable, allowing Damona to throw the sphere. When the sphere reaches it's destination it violently expands 20 feet. Anything within the radius is sucked into Nebula Black's "''Dark Realm." Once the sphere expands it begins to burn all things around it's form. Then it begins drawing all things around it; even light, into the "Dark Realm" while condensing itself once more. Once it reaches the size of a marble it detonates, releasing an explosion of black flames and thermal energy. Relationships The Bloody April - Damona looks up to The Bloody April with admiration and awe, she believes herself to be fighting for a greater purpose. To her there is no higher honor than being a Witch-hunter. Elizabeth V. Leonhardt - Having fought side by side prior to her becoming a Witch-Hunter Damona respects Elizabeth greatly. Category:Female Category:Witch-Hunter Category:Transition Category:Soul Host Category:Antagonist